


No Return Address

by splendid_splendont



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Character Death, Eventual Happy Ending, Ghosts, M/M, Suicide, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendid_splendont/pseuds/splendid_splendont
Summary: It’s honestly a little bit disgusting how perfect Richie and Eddie are for each other. None of the Losers can deny the pair are happy and even if they have to harp on Richie for excessive PDA, that’s all that they really care about. Things can’t stay perfect forever though.





	No Return Address

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my lovely beta reader and idea help Christie! <3 <3 http://ithinkthe4thkindisabuttthing.tumblr.com

                                           

 

* * *

 

 

Richie rolls out of bed and smacks the alarm clock until it stops screaming at him. He finds a pair of jeans that are still relatively clean and picks up a shirt from the pile of laundry sitting on his dresser. He takes the stairs two at a time and taps his fingers against the counter impatiently while he waits for his toast.

 

The bread pops out of the toaster and Richie is out the door. Richie scarfs down his breakfast before peddling three blocks over to the Kaspbrak house. He drops his bike in the grass and sits down beside it, pulling the math homework from last night out of his bag. Fifteen minutes later Eddie pedals up to the corner, pink cheeked and brows furrowed.

 

“What’s with the face, Eds?” Richie chuckles. He shoves his things haphazardly into his backpack and jumps up to press a kiss against the smaller boy’s cheek. Eddie rolls his eyes.

 

“Apparently I coughed this morning, so I’ve got pneumonia.” Richie hops back on his bike and they make their way along the familiar sidewalks to school.

 

“Really? That’s some shit. I guess I’ll have to nurse you back to health.” Richie wiggles his eyebrows and Eddie cracks a smile.  The roads are bustling with early morning crowds and Richie has to swerve to avoid running over a gaggle of elementary schoolers. “Move it or lose it, bitches!” He crows when one of the kids flips him off.

 

“Richie! They are like 7.” Eddie reprimands him. He spots Ben climbing out of Beverly’s car and waves when they are close enough to be seen. Eddie already has his bike locked to the rack by the time Richie finishes arguing with the crossing guard. He leaves his boyfriend to his troublemaking, hopping up next to Bev on the hood of the pale blue Chevy.

 

“Hey, did you finish that worksheet Mr. Lionel gave us?” Ben nods, already digging in his binder for the paper.

 

“I just want to see what you got for number 4. I don’t remember ever talking about the Detroit riot in ’67.” Eddie grumbles. Richie makes his presence known by tickling Bev and making the girl let out a shriek. She drops her cigarette and glares at him.

 

“What the hell, Rich!” Bev pouts. She snatches his bag from him in retaliation and rummages through it until she turns up the half-empty pack of Winstons.

 

“Sorry, Red. You’re just so cute, I can’t help it.” Richie grins and lets her bum a cigarette before flipping his lighter open.

 

“Such a gentleman.” Bev fake swoons and blows a puff of smoke in the smiling boy’s face for good measure.

 

“More like a public nuisance.” Eddie snorts from her left and Ben laughs. Richie abandons his bag with Bev in favor of grabbing Eddie’s. His boyfriend lets out a squawk of indignation and jumps at him. “Give me that, you ass!”

 

Ben slips his homework safely back in his binder. He and Bev watch as Richie holds Eddie’s backpack above his head. It’s not a surprise to either of them when Eddie jabs the boy in the stomach. Richie doubles over and Eddie takes his prize.

 

“I’m dying!” Richie flops onto the ground, not noticing his friend’s approach. Stan comes to a stop, leaning over him and doesn’t even hesitate to reply.

 

“Good.” Richie gasps in fake horror and groans overdramatically.

 

“Eddie spaghetti, you’re my only hope.“ When it’s clear flailing on like a goofball isn’t working he hops back to his feet and drops his head on Eddie’s shoulder.

 

“Get off me. You’re a terror.” Eddie tries and fails not to blush with Richie’s proximity to his face.

 

“Eddie. I need you. It’s critical, I’m going to need mouth-to-mouth.” The Losers groan collectively and tune out the ridiculousness of Richie and Eddie flirting in the parking lot. The bell rings loud and shrill, stirring the crowds of teenagers to make their way inside. It takes Eddie a full minute to wiggle out of Richie’s grip and they have to run to catch up with their friends.

 

* * *

 

They make plans to hit the movies on Friday and the gang splits off to their respective homes. Richie follows Eddie to his room and sprawls across the bed. Eddie sits at his desk working on a paper for English until Richie’s loud sighs become too annoying to ignore.

 

“I told you I was going to be busy tonight.” He turns around and glares at the boy on his bed. Richie holds out his arms like child and puts on his best puppydog eyes.

 

“Just for a little while. Don’t be a fucking tease, Eds.”

 

“Don’t call me that.” Eddie shakes his head and tries to ignore his boyfriend. Richie groans. He drops his face into Eddie’s pillow and wonders if he’ll be here all night when something under the pillow gets his attention. Richie is suspiciously silent and Eddie get more than halfway through his paper before paranoia sets in.

 

When he looks back, Richie is holding a stuffed rabbit in his lap and grins when he sees Eddie looking at him.

 

“I thought you said this was a stupid gift.” Eddie grabs the rabbit from his boyfriend and lets Richie pull him in for a hug.

 

“It is, but so are you.” Richie chuckles against his chest and Eddie almost melts against him. He lets himself be maneuvered onto the bed and drops the stuffed animal in favor of wrapping his arms around Richie’s neck.

 

“I think you’re a softie, Kaspbrak.” Richie’s voice is low between them and Eddie could get lost in his eyes if he didn’t insist on being obnoxious.

 

“You’re a softie. Leave Bunny out of this.” Eddie huffs back. The smirk on Richie’s face is enough to make Eddie want to smack him, but he doesn’t.

 

“You named it? That’s so fucking lame. What a nerd.”

 

“Shut up, trashmouth.” Eddie’s face scrunches up in a glare and he tries to stay mad at Richie despite the way the other boy’s hand is running up and down his back.

 

“Why don’t you make me, Eds?” Richie whispers the nickname like it’s something sexy and Eddie growls at his stupidity. It doesn’t stop him pressing their mouths together, or running his fingers up to tangle in Richie’s messy hair though. Richie rolls them over, pinning Eddie against his mattress, and kisses him until they're both breathless. Eddie dozes off somewhere between soft kisses and Richie telling him about his plans to go bowling with Bill.

 

Richie slips out of Eddie’s bed when the sky is already black. He smiles at the way his boy’s face twists up in his sleep and slips the stuffed rabbit into Eddie’s arms before he leaves. Derry is quiet in the late night and he takes his time riding home. His father is still up when Richie stumbles through the front door and tells him to get his ass to bed. Richie collapses in his own bed and falls asleep with the image of Eddie cuddling a toffee-colored rabbit.

 


End file.
